homroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Plock Govan
"Why is all this violence so necessary...it's heart wrenching...!" Introduction Description "Alex knocks on the door and after a moment or two it opens, a man standing in the doorway. Or, at least you think it’s a man. He's wearing dirt smudged blue overalls and a bright yellow (or pink) shirt. Blue eyes, rose over his ear and sandals and he seems a bit perky, mood wise. He immediately smiles and hugs Alex, who seems a tad uncomfortable. 'Alex and Jason! My favorite niece and nephew! You know I love when you two visit. Oh, I'm sorry, who are your friends?' He then smiles in Tom's general direction. 'Hello there...!' " Role in Storyline Over time Plock's characteristics have changed drastically, because originally his existence was a joke by the game master. Klaafamily brought him into the game as an NPC, but also as a way to bother and tease one of the other game members, Greengoblint (player of the character Thomas Green). The plan was that Plock was going to be a stereotypical gay who was going to hit on Greengoblint's character in order to bother him (both'' the player and the character), but after Klaafamily got the expected reaction, she worked on Plock's character more seriously and made him less stereotypical. Later in the game Plock admits Thomas, 'Isn't his type' while he is drunk, after teasing Alex and Tom for dating, saying he was jealous of Alex. His place in the game is as the last living adult relative to Alexandria and Jason, being their uncle. He's the brother of Alex and Jason's father. He basically plays no specific part except as filler and a friendly, occasional comic relief character. An example is when he yelled ''"'OW'! My knee! Aaaagh- '''why me'!?"'' while the group was getting attacked by a group of skeletons and he was shot, as a humorous reference to the 'Arrow to the knee' joke from Skyrim. A game which most of the gamers in the group play. Fears: *Herobrine Most characters who don't worship Herobrine have a deathly fear of him. *Demons Plock has a deathly fear of anything or anyone relating to the demonic and evil side of reality. *Robin Koziat She’s a vampire, or a species of Demon. *Brian King Ever since he nearly set Plock's house on fire and nearly killed Jason, Plock's tried as much as possible to avoid him. *Heights He doesn’t like the idea of falling to his death. *Ghosts It's an irrational fear, as he was one at one point when the 'Silverfish Virus' had killed him. *Silverfish (Parasite) While the heroes were elsewhere on a month long errand, Plock had been attacked by an unknown assassin who forced gene-edited silverfish into his body by injection. They quickly began their work and began killing him painfully inside out, completely depleting his energy and health, and killed him within a week. Likes: *Nature *Clear Nights *His neice and nephew. *Anyone who understands his 'difference' and accepts it. *Music *Crafting *Pranking and Surprising people Hates: *Snow *Cold *Winter *Plant Parasites *Homophobics *Violence Farming Experience After saving enough money as a new adult, Plock left home in the glowstone forest and went out to look for a place away from the drama of society to become self-sufficient. He settled near the border of the glowstone forest and built his own house, and created a farmland. Temporarily living off the left over finances he had until he had a steady food supply and everything went uphill from there- occasionally selling the extra food during good harvest years and he had only two years where he had major issues. He's only known to have grown wheat but Klaafamily says he grew marijuana to sell at one point which is how he afforded to create his property in the first place. Though it’s uncertain he used what he grew at all: it's unlikely, but possible. What’s also unknown is during the time he did this whether it was ''legal ''or not. Relationship Not a lot is really known about Plock's past relationship, as he doesn’t really talk about it that much. It's known he was married for sixteen years to a man named Jake Ramen and they lived together at Plock's home on the edge of the forest. However one fateful day, Jake, Plock and his niece and nephew visited the city. The two went out for a drink and on the way back they were attacked by a small city gang that goes by the name "The Creepers" and Jake was stabbed to death during the Five VS Two fight. Plock however survived with just a beating, and hasn't remarried since. Breif Story of Past Plock was born in nineteen-sixty five along with his twin brother, Johnathan, in Snapfinger City. His parents are not known, but they were apparently physically and emotionally abusive to him and his brother. When his parents had found out his homosexuality they were even worse on him. Of course John felt bad for his brother but stayed out of the way in fear he'd be beaten as well, most of the time. When Plock showed up to Middle School one day beaten nearly unconscious and sobbing, the teachers grew very concerned and requested an abuse report be filed and to have police investigate. The parents were furious when they found out police would be coming to their house, and were ready to kill their son. Thankfully for him the police made it just in time to stop them from doing so, and a few weeks afterward the two children were taken from the abusing family and adopted into a new family that went by the last name of 'Govan'. The adoptive family’s first names aren’t known. From that point on in his child hood Plock lived in the Glowstone Forest with his adoptive family and brother. He attended the Glowstone High, and in his opinion things weren’t any better at that school than they were at his birth-home. He was harassed there but managed to pass high school and was offered the chance to receive a college degree, but he turned it down in order to have more time to spend with family and to learn animal care and plant care, something the College didn’t offer. He was a natural with animals and helped with the town farm whenever he could. He got a job at the farm in order to make some money for some plans he had created, as well as a personal, quiet business including a certain popular plant. When he had gathered enough money he left his home at the Glowstone forest and went out and created his own establishment away from the village. He became almost completely self-sufficient. However one year a frost hit and the crops didn't survive, so he had to go to town in order to get food. A new resident in the glowstone forest, Jake, assisted him and after a while of knowing each other, they became friends. Years went by and when they both found out the other was a match and then it turned into a love story. They were married in nineteen ninety-four. However when Johnathan was married and his wife had a daughter, Plock was totally unaware that he had a niece, Alexandria. He was also unaware when his brother had a heart attack, and only found out a day before his funeral when he had received a distressing letter from a traveling mailman. The funeral was when he had finally met his niece and his sister in law, and began actually spending time with them more often. However in nineteen ninety-eight, his sister in law was killed and he had to take responsibility for taking care of his niece and nephew with Jake. Tolerating the occasional accidental house fire at Alex's fault and lack of communication between himself and Jasonwas difficult, but he managed. Stuff happened; one day they decided to visit his old city for a little trip. For one night Plock and Jake decided to go out for a drink and on the way back to their hotel from the bar, a gang stopped them. Throwing taunts and jokes at them; it got on Jake's nerves and he told them to 'f**k off' and of course that pissed them off. The gang, known as 'The Creepers' ganged up on them, and the fight ended with Plock brutally beaten and Jake dead, stabbed to death. Then of course one day Alex and Jason were ready to move out, and he was alone. Again. Quotes "Hello!" "Please tell me I'm dreaming..." "What is wrong with you people?" "What’s with the look...?" "Farming requires patience- you need a tad bit of practice in that department." "Oh my Notch; I'm going to die!!" "Well, that wasn’t very nice..." "I'll help where I can!" "You look so much like your father, Alex, you know that?" "Why exactly are you going to the city??" "Be careful!" "Oh dear..." Artwork Plock.png|Plock's basic appearance: He wears a yellow shirt and work-overalls, as well as sand-brown sandles and a flower. Plock3.png|Plock in general clothing and a flower. Wears his 'normal' outfits when not at work on his wheat feild or with the animals. Plock2.png|At one point during the game, Plock was attacked by a gang of homophobics named "The Creepers" which had attacked him (and his husband) previously before- a long time ago. Plock4.png|The Silverfish-parasite has a very negative affect on it's hosts/victims. Plock&Lil'Jason.png|Plock with his nephew when he was younger.